


Is this love?

by HowlsAttackOnPhandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms/pseuds/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms
Summary: This is a 30 day writing challenge. 
When Dominic sees the man across the street, something flutters in his heart. Can he make that man his?
This couple's story continues with the different themes for the different days. It includes topics like spin the bottle, clothes sharing, snowed in, etc. **I did not make the list but found it on Tumblr**





	1. Love letters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is ongoing! I'm going to try to make it consistent with one couple throughout the story but with some of the topics it might get hard. We'll see when we get there!

Marco sighed as he reached for his mail box. It’s probably empty, he thinks as he looks inside. He stops when his hands touch something. A letter labeled anonymous. A confused look crosses his face as he stares at the letter. Carefully opening it, he pulled out a piece of white paper, covered in someone’s scribbled handwriting. 

Dear Marco,  
Your eyes shine like the stars, Smiles that burn brighter than the sun,  
you are beautiful especially to me!

~ Your secret admirer

Marco’s heart fluttered as he smiled at the parchment caught in his hands. He placed it back in its envelope carefully so as to not wrinkle it. That letter made his day. 

Frustration was evident on Marco’s face as he came home the next day. His hair was a wild mess, his eyes bloodshot. Yanking the mailbox open, he was surprised to find another letter. This one had another poem written on it, similar to the one he had received yesterday. A slow smile spread across his face, brightening his features. A relaxed aura settled over him as he reread the letter. Closing his eyes, he held it close to his heart, feeling the emotions that must have gone into writing it. 

Dominic looked out his window, watching his neighbor read a letter that he had found in his mailbox. The man across the street almost never received any mail, making this an exception. Dominic smiled as he placed the white paper back in his desk along with the envelopes.


	2. Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic and Marco are invited to a neighbors party, that doesnt end like either expected it to.

Marco placed the letter on his table. Someone had slipped a note under his door during the night, an invitation to a neighborhood party. Shaking his head, he wondered who it could have been. He wasnt particularly close with anyone around, seeing as he was an outcast. Nevertheless, he decided to go. 

Dominic paced back and forth in front of the door, mustering up the courage to open it. What if he was there? What if I actually talked to him? No, don't think about that. He might not even be there. Don't get your hopes up. 

Sighing, he pulled open the door just as the man across the street was leaving his house. Shocked, Dominic froze, unsure of what to do. Well, you cant just stand their like a freak, so you better move. Reluctantly, he shut the door behind him and proceeded in the direction of the party. He eyed the man across the street as they both walked towards the neighbors house. Dominic became more and more jittery as he realized that the man was going to the same destination. Oh god! What if he talks to me???

Marco walked briskly towards the house that was stated on the invitation. Normally he would have ignored it and stayed home, but somehow he had decided it would be okay to try and talk to some of the neighbors. Afterall, he had been living there for over a year now and didn't know anyone. Tentatively, he knocked on the door, expecting no one to open. The guy who had been heading in the same direction from across the street nervously shuffled his feet behind Marco, as they waited for the door to be opened. Why was he nervous? 

Dominic was having trouble breathing. He was standing right in front of him, the real life person! Dominic couldn't believe it. It took all his energy not to light up like a tomato. 

“Its probably pretty busy in there, aye?” The boy from across the street’s face jolted upwards as if Marco has uttered words unknown to mankind. Watching him closely, Marco observed that this boy was clearly nervous about something, based on the way he was twisting his jacket sleeves and shuffling with his feet. 

“Ye- yeah, I guess s-s-so.” Blushing the boy looked away quickly, avoiding eye contact. That’s odd, thought Marco. He didn't have time to think about it more than the door opened and the host ushered them in. 

Dominic let out a sigh of relief as he watched the man enter the house before him. He admired the man’s shape as the man made his way gracefully into the house. 

“Whatcha staring at there Dom?” His friend Joe smirked as he watched Dominic drool over the stranger that had stood before him seconds ago. 

“Oh shut up Joe,” Dominic puffed as he walked into the party. 

The night continued. Marco occasionally saw the boy from before around the party, and sometimes the boy would be looking his way. He had to admit, the boy wasnt bad looking. He’d never admit that to someone though. 

“Alright everyone! Its now time for the tradition! We’re going to split everyone up into 4 groups and then we’re going to play spin the bottle! Team captains have already been assigned and they're going to pick names for each group.” 

Shit thought Dominic as he watched the man smirking. I’m never going to be in the same group as him. 

“Dominic for group 2…Joe for group 4…Marco for group 2”

Dominic was talking to a friend of his when the stranger showed up in the group. Had he been picked for the same group? Dominic couldn't believe his luck as the man sat down with the rest of the group. 

Marco watched the boy’s eyes light up as he sat down in the circle, noticing how his cheeks flushed slightly. He thought it kind of unnerving how he noticed these things but then again, he had been an outcast his whole life for a reason. 

The bottle was spun. A girl was chosen and she seemed joyfully happy to disappear into the room with the boy that the bottle landed on. 

Dominic secretly prayed that the bottle would land on him and the man. He started calculating out the probability of that happening when all of a sudden his name was called out. Startled he looked up to find the bottle pointing in his direction. huh?

Marco hid his smile behind his hand as he watched the surprised look on the boys face when the bottle landed on him. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, his eyes widening in shock and a sort of pure terror. Fighting back a laugh, Marco watched the bottle spin. Undeniably, he had a feeling deep inside him that he couldn't deny. Why was he jealous of this kid he didn't even know? 

Spacing out, Marco didn't notice that the bottle pointed towards him till someone tapped him on the shoulder. The boy had turned ashen white, but was immediately red from top to bottom as he saw who the bottle landed on. 

Oh shit, Dominic thought as he watched the man. Why did this happen to me? He watched the man stand gracefully and stride over to him. Holding out his hand, the man gave him a smirk. 

“You ready?” 

Dominic swallowed as he reached out his hand, letting this mysterious man lead him towards the bedroom. Only once the door had closed, did the man let go. 

Marco watched as the boy stood there stiffly, unsure of what do to. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Marco asked, knowing full well the answer. 

“N-n-no, I ha-have not.” Dominic fiddled with his jacket sleeves as he waited for what the man would say. 

“Alright. Well, my name is Marco. I live across the street from you.” 

“My-my name is Dominic. But you can call me Dom.” 

“Nice to meet you Dom.” Marco held out his hand for a handshake and watched as the boys shaking hand was placed in his own. Dom had cold hands, Marco noticed as he let go. 

“Well, Dom, here’s how these things usually work. We’re expected to spend 5 minutes in here making out or something, as far as I can remember correctly. We’ve just spent like two standing around and talking.” Marco watched Dom’s face become an even darker shade of red than it already was. “Why are you nervous? You don't know me. There’s nothing to be nervous about.” 

Dom swallowed hard as he answered, “I-I know. Its-its just cause…I kinda like you, that’s all. No big deal.” Dominic looked down, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. 

Warm hands took a hold of his chin, forcing his head upward. His ocean green eyes met those of Marco’s hazel brown, creating a sense of anticipation. 

“It is a big deal though,” Marco breathed. 

Dominic held his breath as Marco’s lips touched his lightly, gently. All of a sudden something changed. Heat grew between them as Marco pulled them closer. There was something about this boy that made him want more. Grabbing hold of the back of his head, Marco deepened the kiss, trying to get as much of Dominic as he could. 

Dominic couldn't believe his luck. This man he’d admired for multiple months had finally talked to him and now they were making out at a neighborhood party. Something about this man Marco was intoxicating. Dominic just melted at the lightest touch of his fingers across his lower back, pulling him in closer. 

A knock was heard at the door, and someone said, “your times up!” 

Both pulled back breathless. Dominic immediately covered his face, embarrassed about what had just happened. How could he let himself be taken so easily by this man he barely knew? 

“I enjoyed that,” Marco said watching Dominic peak out from behind his hands. 

Snatching one of Dominic’s hands, Marco pulled out a pen. After having scribbled his phone number on Dominc’s hand, Marco kissed it, giving Dominic a smirk. 

“Hope to see you around.”


	3. Clothes Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic musters up the courage and calls Marco

Nervously, Dominic picked up his phone, staring at the number written on his hand. Should I call him? He put his phone down and paced some more, contemplating the results if he called versus not calling. All of a sudden he stopped pacing. 

“Fuck it,” he muttered as he pressed the call button. As the phone rang, he reviewed all his life decisions, thinking by far that this was the worst. 

“Hello. Marco speaking.” 

“Ummm… Hi! Its Dominic from the party yesterday. Do you remember?”

“Of course I remember! A blushing face like yours is hard to forget.” He giggled in the background. “How are you?”

Dominic turned a bright shade of red, thanking the heavens that Marco couldn't see him. “I’m fine thank you. I was wondering, if maybe, you’d like to do something together sometime, maybe probably not.” Hit bit down hard on his lip, ready to hear the words he was dreading. 

“Sure, I’d love to!” Dominic fell down into a chair, letting out air he didn't even know he was holding. “I have something in mind too. Would today work for you?” 

“YES…I mean, yes, today would work for me.” A smile lit up his face as he envisioned the man he was about to meet. 

“Great! Why don't you come over in like an hour?” 

“Su-sure! I’ll see you then!” Click. 

Marco breathed a sigh of relief as he hung up the phone. He had never thought it would be that hard to talk to the boy. He smiled to himself as he envisioned Dominic’s blushing face from the incident last night. Heart pounding, he wondered what about that boy made his heart skip a beat. He couldn't wait for that hour to be over…

Dominic shuffled his way over to Marco’s house, sweating out of every pore. He had never been this nervous before in his life. Tentatively, he knocked on the door. Only seconds later, the door opened to reveal Marco, clad in sneakers, jeans, and a hoodie. Marco gave him a smile as he closed the door behind him. 

“Where are we going?” Asked Dominic, as he watched Marco close the door. 

“It’s a surprise,” he whispered, as he tugged on Dominic’s sleeve. 

The walked for quiet a while, making small talk to waste the time. A couple minutes after walking, they reached the woods. Dominic eyed Marco skeptically, but decided to trust this man. He didn't have any bad feelings when he was around Marco, so he followed his judgement and walked after the man from across the street. 

Marco was excited to show Dominic his little secret. He hadn’t told anyone about it yet and the fact that Dominic would be the first evoked some kind of child like pleasure in him. Grabbing Dominic’s hand, he pulled him forwards, excitement building up as the came closer. 

Dominic was shocked by Marco’s sudden grabbing of his hand, enjoying the warmth of the other. He smiled as he saw Marco’s eyes fill with adventure and a drive to reach their destination. It filled him with pleasure to watch this man, who had made fun of him for blushing the night before, to be filled with this kind of child like excitement. 

Bursting through the last couple trees, Marco revealed his secret. A waterfall splashed down into a small lake below, surrounded by scenery that was like out of a movie. Trees hung over the pond, the sun shone, reflecting off of the pool of water, birds chirped, and the water bubbled down a tiny stream at the end of the lake. Marco turned to watch the silent fascination and awe that filled Dominic’s face. 

“Welcome to my secret hiding place!” Marco beamed. 

Breathless Dominic took in the scenery around him. It was as if this place was filled with some kind of magic. He could still feel Marco’s hand in his own, and he squeezed it as he whispered, “Its beautiful!” 

Before he could finish thinking Marco had ripped his hand loose of Dominics and was sprinting towards the willow that leaned over the lake. The closer he got, the more clothes he lost until he was standing in his underwear in front of the water. Eyeing Dominic, he gave him a smirk, beckoning him to join. Dominic smiled, working his way out of his clothes as he neared the crystal clear water. 

“Ready?” Marco took a hold of Dominic’s hand, giving him a carefree smile as they jumped into the crisp water. 

Coming up for air, Dominic was greeted by Marco’s friendly laugh, as Marco pulled him into an embrace. 

“I’m glad you're the first person to see this with me,” Marco whispered into his ear. Pulling back, Dominic could feel Marco’s breath mingling with his own. He mustered up his courage, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Marco’s. 

It was a sweet kiss, nothing like the one from the night before. Lips touched, hands held, breath mingled. Marco relished this moment of peace and quiet, with this boy, whom he had just met the night before. Something about Dominic made Marco crazy, the way he moved, the way he talked, the way he acted. He wasn’t completely sure what it was, but all he knew for sure was that he was falling. Hard. 

As they got out of the water, both were sopping wet. Dominic held up his clothes, wrinkling his nose as he wrung them out. When they had jumped in, they must have been to close to the water, getting soaked in the process. Marco laughed as Dominic pulled a face, pulling his wet jeans on to his wet form. A hoodie hit Dominic in the head, making him glance up at Marco’s smiling face. 

“I think you need it more than me right now.” 

When they got back to Marco’s home, Dominic took a shower, relishing the warmth of the water on his skin, brushing away the cold. Marco had laid out some clothes of his for Dominic to wear, and Dominic smiled as he breathed in Marco’s scent. 

Dominic was shocked to find Marco shirtless in his kitchen, standing in front of the coffee machine. Marco handed him a cup, telling Dominic to make himself comfortable. 

Sipping his cup of coffee, Dominic was given time to fully take in Marco’s form. Marco’s hair hung in his eyes and he brushed it away. Muscles rippled over Marco’s body as he stretched, letting out a sigh. Smiling, he went to go take a shower, leaving Dominic in the living room with the image of his body in his head. 

Marco couldn't help but smile at seeing Dominic wearing his clothes. Something about it made it seem more real. This was someone he could actually have. This cute someone was sitting in his living room right now, wearing his clothes, and he was perfectly attainable. 

Marco closed his eyes, relishing in the thought that this someone in the living room was going to become his. Wether he wanted to or not.


	4. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic and Marco are in for a cold day as it snows in their town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to add that this chapter has mentions of abuse. its not very descriptive but I'd like to add this so that people know.

Dominic yawned, sleepily opening his eyes. Gazing towards the window, he noticed a bright light from outside shining in through the curtains. Careful not to wake Marco, he moved Marco’s arm from around his waist. He quietly tiptoed to his way to the window, moving the curtains aside. Standing in awe, he watched the small beads of glistening snow glide down to the white earth. Snow was his favorite part about winter. 

Marco slowly opened one eye as the room became suddenly brighter. Wincing, he turned his head to where Dominic should be, and his heart skipped a beat as he noticed that Dominic wasnt there. Sitting up, he noticed Dominic at the window, grinning like a child. Marco sighed as he realized Dominic was still there, and laid back down, content on spending the day in bed. 

“Marco! It’s snowing!” Marco looked towards his boyfriend, eyeing his suspiciously. 

“So? What do you want me to do about it? Come back to bed. Its to cold to do anything today.” 

“No, Marco, you don't understand. Its snowing. Like actually snowing. We need to go outside right now!” Dominic ran towards the closet, pulling out all kinds of thick clothes. Marco groaned, watching Dominic’s receding form. He contented himself with watching Dominic from behind, how the muscles moved in his back, his arms, his thighs. Marco had figured out pretty quickly that everything about Dominic was special. The way he moved, how he spoke, how he smiled, his laugh, everything was infectious. Marco could never keep a straight face around Dominic. 

Grinning like an idiot, Dominic held up an odd assortment of clothes, ranging from t-shirts to thick sweaters to snow pants to woolen socks. He ripped of his pajamas, hopping into the clothes he tossed around the room. 

“You’re cleaning those up right?” Marco yelled after him as Dominic took off down the hall. Yanking open the door, he threw himself out into the snow, enjoying the sting of his nose in the cool air. 

Marco watched his boyfriend as he pranced around in the snow in their front yard. They had moved in together not too long ago, after Marco had finally asked. Being together for 2 years, Marco had come to realize how much he loved Dominic. He couldn't imagine his life without him. But he still had fears. 

His old fiancee, Tom, his first true love, had left him. The abuse Marco had suffered under his hands was extensive and he kept it from Dominic, not wanting to burden him with his worries. Snow frightened Marco since it had been snowing the first time his fiancee had attacked him. 

It was December and they were taking a walk in the woods. Hand in hand, Marco was content just staying like that, knowing that the man he loved was right beside him. 

The conversation came to the topic of their wedding. Marco was ecstatic. He had been looking forward to this for a long time, finally being able to say that Tom was his, and his alone. He couldn't remember what exactly he’d said but all of a sudden he was on the ground, red filling the snow around him. Shock filled his body as he registered what had just happened. Slowly turning, he looked up to find Tom standing over him, fist clenched at his side. Tom’s face changed from its angry posture to a sudden realization as to what had just happened. 

Marco lied once they reached the emergency room. Tom had managed to hit him well enough to cause Marco to need stitches. 

Marco absentmindedly touched the scar on his cheek, one of many, as he recalled the memory. Dominic’s gleeful giggles from outside called him back to reality, reminding him that that was over. He had moved on. He had Dominic now. 

Sighing he made his way downstairs to make some coffee. On the way, he turned on the TV, listening to the weather man talk about the snow. 

“Blizzard Katie is descending on town, and is predicted to leave 7 inches of snow. All roads will be closed due to increased danger and a heavy ice warning is also in effect…”

Dominic trudged back into the house, his face a bright red from the cold outside. Snow dipped off of his clothes as he embraced Marco from behind. Marco yelped, quickly pushing Dominic away from him as he observed his now wet clothes. 

Dominic laughed. Marco shook his head as he handed Dominic a cup of coffee and helped him pull of his snow drenched clothes. 

Snuggling up together on the couch, after Dominic had be thoroughly patted dry, they decided to watch a movie. 

Dominic watched the snow outside as if fell gracefully to the earth. Marco was content with watching Dominic, still unbelieving that this man was his. He closed his eyes, reveling in Dominic’s presence and warmth. 

This is the life, he thought.


	5. Fake Relationship

The sun shone in through the window as Marco awoke, relishing Dominic’s body heat enveloping him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the reassuring warmth and comfort his boyfriend provided. He’d only ever felt this safe with one other person before Dominic. 

His eyes snapped open at the thought of Tom. Shivering, he pulled the blanket tighter around him, as if that would protect him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to shut out the pictures that were flashing before his eyes. Breathing in sharply, he stood up, careful not to wake Dominic as he made his way to the bathroom. 

The hot water washing over his body was comforting, but it couldn't rid him of the awful memories of those times. Tears flowed out of his eyes as he saw his scars in the mirror. Some of the bruising was still there, as if it had happened yesterday, not three years ago. The awful indents from the kicks and punches had left scarring marks all over his skin, but the most prominent marks were the ones on his wrists. He tried to hide them from Dominic as best he could, not wanting him to worry about the past. Marco shook his head, wondering why he had been chosen, why that had happened to him. 

He heard movement in the bedroom and quickly pulled on a shirt, making sure to cover the marks. A moment later, Dominic was standing behind him, embracing him while sleepily whispering “Good morning.” 

Marco smiled. In that moment, everything was alright. 

Cleaning the kitchen was never Marco’s favorite task but he has resorted to doing it, seeing as he was home alone with nothing to do. Dominic had run to the grocery store to gather things for dinner, leaving Marco to his own devices. 

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. Why would Dominic knock? He has a key to the house. Wiping his hands on a towel, Marco opened the door. 

Dominic shook his head as he entered the door, trying to get off a leaf that had fallen on his head. Grinning he went in to show Marco, only to find him standing in the doorway. 

Slightly confused, Dominic placed down the groceries on the table, walking over to where Marco stood frozen. Dominic placed his hand on Marco’s shoulder, and was shocked when Marco spun around, pulling away from him violently. 

Eyes wide, Dominic watched Marco shiver then sprint upstairs 

“MARCO!” Dominic ran after him, only to be met by Marco shoving clothes into his suitcase. “What’s wrong? What happened? What are you doing?”

Marco didn't answer. Snapping his suitcase closed, he pushed past Dominic, heading straight for the door. Dominic yanked on his boyfriends shoulder, willing him to answer. 

“Marco, what’s wrong? Talk to me!” 

“Dominic, I just cant anymore. This is all so much. You know what, I think you deserve to know this. It was all fake. Nothing in this relationship was real. I played. I kept you around so that I wouldn't have to think of how broken I am inside. I never loved you. You are nothing to me.”

Dominic didn't know how to respond and just watched, as the love of his life, walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe anyone is still reading this. I mean, its crap but thank you to whoever continued to read or is reading this. It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed, even though this chapter was very sad.


	6. Florist

James closed his eyes as he let the beautiful, flowery aroma envelope him. Flowers had inspired him to become an artist, even though his mother strongly disapproved. She wanted more for him, hoping that he would change his mind and become an accountant or such. His father had just smiled in quiet resignation, seeing that there was no way to change his sons mind. 

The door jingled as someone entered the store. The shop was technically closed for the night, but James had snuck in to observe, and hopefully paint, the flowers on display. Peaking from behind two tall stands, he watched as a young man, probably in his beginning middle twenties walked into the store and stood behind the counter. Rummaging around for something, the man seemed to have found it, just as James knocked over a flower vase. 

The crash resounded around the small space, making James cringe more than he ever had before. The man looked up, shocked that there was someone else in the shop. James froze, unable to move. 

Letting out his breath, the man behind the counter seemed to have regained his abilities to move, sighing and shaking his head as he went to get the broom and dust pan. 

James covered his face with his hands, embarrassed beyond the realms of what had previously been thought possible. The man approached with the broom and dust pan. Blushing, James observed that this man was more attractive up close than he let on. The man bent down to clean up the mess at the same time James bent down. 

“Ow!” The man yelped at their heads collided, causing both of them to fall backwards. James wanted to die.

“I-I-I-I’m so-so sor-sorry,” He stuttered as he scrambled up to clean up the mess. Avoiding eye contact, he grabbed for the pieces of porcelein, feeling the blush coloring his face red. Hissing, he pulled his hand back as the blood dripped from a cut on his finger. 

“You should be more careful,” the man said, as he took a hold of James’s hand. James bit his lip as this man carefully looked at his hand, making sure that there were no other injuries. 

Cupping James’s hand, the man pulled him up. 

“I’m going to go get you a band aid. Wait here.” The man disappeared into the back of the shop, leaving James standing there, awkward and alone. Sighing, he reached out behind the flower pots to get his hidden sketch pad, pulling a pencil from his back pocket. 

Sketching had always been his solution to any problem that he faced. When his parents started arguing, screaming at each other, he would let out his emotions in the form of artwork. Paintings had littered his room for weeks, pencil shavings marred the floor, drawings sporadically hung up on the walls, paint splatters everywhere. But sometimes even that hadn’t been enough. 

The man emerged again, a first aid kit in his hands. He stared at the sketch pad as he approached, silently sitting down next to James on the floor, making sure to avoid any of the splinters. 

They sat like that for a while, perfectly comfortable in each others silence. The only noise that could be heard was the scratch of James’s pencil on the paper. Before long, a mirror image of the man’s face surrounded by flowers had appeared on the page. 

“That’s really good,” he breathed in astonishment. James could feel the man’s breath on his neck, goosebumps rising on his skin. He closed his eyes. 

He felt the mans hands on his own, and he felt a bandage being placed on the wound. A moment later, a kiss was placed on his hand. James snapped his eyes open in astonishment. The man gave a sheepish grin, mouthing a sorry. James was frozen. What had just happened?

The man closed the first aid kit and proceeded to put it back in its original space. James looked down at his hand, still feeling the mans soft lips on his skin. 

The man had come back, sitting down next to James. James ignored his, as best as he could, and continued with why he had come there. The mess had been cleaned up and the flowers stood tall in their vases, holding their heads high. The moon shone through their petals, leaving broken shatters of moonlight on the floor. 

The pencil darted across the paper, more upon more flowers springing up on the page. Silence echoed through the small space. 

Deep in focus, James had hardly heard the man move beside him. As he looked up to view the flower again, the man was right before him. His breath was hot on James’s skin, and before James could blink, the man’s lips were on his own. 

There was a sort of melancholy feeling to it, the way it felt. James could not recall where he’d felt this way before, but he knew that this man was special. Leaning in, he relished the feel of the mans lips on his own. It was a sweet sort of kiss, lasting only a brief moment, but it left James breathless. 

“Do you not remember?” The man was still so close that James could feel his breath on his lips. “I was there,” he whispered as he moved James’s sleeves up. The scars became visible on his arm the further the sleeves were pushed up. James didn't try to hide them. In some odd way, he trusted this man. 

“How did you know?” 

“I was there. Don’t you remember? You were my first everything.” 

James gasped as the memories overtook him. Pictures flashed before his eyes as he remembered who this man was. 

“But how? You moved away so many years ago!” 

“I came back. I hoped you were still here. You cant even imagine how happy I was to see that his shop was still here.” 

Tears sprung up in James’s eyes. This man had been his childhood friend. Growing up together had been tough, especially with their parents. His would fight just as much as James’s, and they would console each other. Eventually, over time, they knew each other too well. 

James couldn't take it anymore. Hearing his parents screaming downstairs had made him mad. Tears rolling down his face, he had marched into the bathroom, grabbing the razor. 

He had sprinted to their secret hideout, sobbing as he made the cuts on his wrists. The man had come, stopping him from doing anymore damage to his body. This man had held him as he cried, telling him everything was going to be alright. Wiping away his tears, this man had kissed him. A week later, he had moved away, leaving James with the regret of never telling him he loved him. 

That guilt had plagued him his entire life. James looked into this man’s eyes, seeing the boy that he once fell in love with. 

“I’m so sorry Henry,” he sobbed. Henry wiped away his tears, holding him close like he had all those years ago. 

“Don’t worry James. I’m here. I’m never leaving you again.” 

And he kissed him, letting all his emotions from those 11 years apart flow, hoping that they would convey themselves to James. 

They would never be apart again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all (the like 3 that are sticking through and actually reading this. I thank you) still enjoying this, even though I just sporadically changed the couple to a different one. Don't worry, the other couple's coming back. I just couldnt find a way to fit them in with the theme for today, but I promise they will be back soon!


	7. Outsider POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for what I did in previous chapters...

James hurried through the rain. It was coming down hard, and he shielded his eyes so that he could see better. The apartment building loomed in front of him and he ducked for cover under the main entrance. He rang the doorbell and the opening buzz immediately followed. 

He trudged up the stairs, shaking the excess water out of his hair. He was not looking forward to this meeting with his friend. His friend had just had a bad memory from the past evoked and split from his partner, fearing that the other wouldn't love him anymore if he found out. 

Knocking on the door, his friend opened the door. Marco looked miserable. HIs hair was askew, dark circles were visible under his eyes, and he looked like he hadn't eaten in a couple days. 

“Oh gosh! You look horrible,” James commented as he walked into Marco’s makeshift apartment. This was the first place he had gotten when he ran away from Dominic, and it was quiet visible. 

There was close to no furniture, besides a mattress on the floor, a television which he had bought as a distraction, and some supplies in the kitchen. Curtains closed the room in darkness, letting in only minimal lighting. The TV was heard in the background as James yanked open the curtains, letting in the light from the rainy afternoon. Marco winced as he looked towards the window. 

“Marco, you cant just hide out here and hope that everything is going to be okay. Yeah, Tom came back. But just because of that you cant just up and leave Dominic. Think of what he must be going through right now.” 

James felt horribly sick when he thought about Dominic. He’d been over at the house the other day, and the place was a mess. Clothes were thrown carelessly around, glass was broken, tissues littered the entire space, but worst of all was Dominic, sitting on the couch with a bottle of alcohol in his hands. 

Alcohol had been Dominic’s only release from the pain. He couldn't accept that Marco had just left him, not even telling him why. Why had he said that this entire relationship was fake? Had he really felt nothing. 

James tried to comfort him as best he could, but nothing seemed to work. It hurt him to see his friends, who had been so in love that it was sickeningly obvious to everyone else, now apart and hurting because of it. He had to make it right somehow. 

Dragging Marco out of the house had been a feat in itself. The fact that James had even managed to get Marco to shave was a struggle. 

Pushing Marco inside the restaurant was like shoving a rock. He didn't move on his own but with enough energy put in, James managed to slide him down into a booth in the corner. He watched the door.

Moments later, Dominic walked in. Before Marco could see him, James was out of his seat, pulling Dominc towards their booth. 

The two men sat in silence. They stared at each other, as if hardly believing that the other was really there. James removed himself to a booth further away to give them privacy. 

“Why… How…?” Marco stuttered. He could hardly believe that Dominic was really here. It took his entire self control to not burst out crying. It hurt him to see Dominic looking so sick, so weak, so fragile. 

“James told me to meet him here. If I would’ve known…”

“I’m sorry.” Marco whispered. He looked down at his hands, making sure his cuts were covered. They had increased with the separation, then angry red marks still visible on his wrists. 

“Marco, if the cuttings what you're worried about, I’ve known about it for a long time.”

Marco’s head shot up, shock and fear resonating through his body. “How…”

“Do you honestly think you can be in a relationship with me and have me not notice something as trivial as that? Yes, I noticed that. Three weeks after we got together, I noticed it but I was going to wait until you felt comfortable enough to tell me what happened yourself.”

Marco couldn't hold it anymore. He covered his face as tears leaked out of his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed quietly. 

Dominic took a hold of his hands. “I love you Marco. Please don't forget that. And never tell me our relationship is fake again.”

Marco gave a short laugh, wiping away the tears that were still falling. 

“I have to tell you something though. About before we got together.” 

And Marco told him. About how he loved Tom, had trusted him with everything, even agreeing to marry him. And then things changed. Tom became abusive, kicking and hitting Marco as a way to relive stress. Eventually he left. But a couple days ago, he had shown up at the door unexpectedly, catching Marco off guard. 

Anger rose in Dominic as he listened to his boyfriends story. Eventually, once Marco had recovered, Dominic sighed, kissing Marco’s hands, which he had held during the duration of the story. 

“I will never ever beat you or lay a hand on you unless you tell me its okay. That’s a promise, Marco, one I will never ever break.”

James watched from afar as the two left the diner, smiling, and walking hand in hand. He could breath easy now, knowing that everything between them was going to be okay.


End file.
